<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Улыбка by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055117">Улыбка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— От меня нужны показания? — на вежливый вопрос незнакомец смаргивает, смотрит удивлённо и поднимает брови, пару секунд недоумевая, прежде, чем отзывается:</p><p>— С тем придурком? Не, он зассал, стоило узнать, что я коп, — презрительное фырканье вызывает непроизвольную реакцию, и Маркус и сам не может понять какая из частей его системы только что выдала улыбку. </p><p>Невозможную, запретную, ту, что выманить может только Карл, безупречно играя на особенностях его системы, да и то не всегда. А тут попадание с первого раза? Вот так, наобум, пальцем в небо, и всё же сто из ста?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Улыбка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907</p><p>Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:<br/>https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В клубе неожиданно много людей, и Маркус чувствует себя по-настоящему сбитым с толку. «По развлекайся», — велел ему Карл, с любопытством глянув и улыбнувшись так, что стало ясно — старик явно задумал нечто особенное для своего помощника, и эта идея человеческому большинству пришлась бы не по вкусу.</p><p>Какое счастье, что сам Маркус к ним не относится, верно? На робкие протесты художник лишь велел нагнуться и достал с виска диод, оставив тот на своём прикроватном столике рядом с лекарствами, заметив, что так будет удобнее и руки развязаны.</p><p>«Веди себя как человек», — вот приказ, который был дан прежде, чем Маркус вышел из дома и ему пришлось зависнуть на несколько секунд у двери, скачивая из сетевого пространства всю информацию о том, как развлекаются люди субботними вечерами.</p><p>Три интернет-генератора случайных чисел выкинули номера, сумма которых определила «клуб» местом исполнения веления, и именно так Маркус и оказался в «Неоне» — шумном помещении с ярким светом и оглушающей громкостью музыкой. </p><p>Здесь предсказуемо много народу и на несколько мгновений даже кажется, что при всей его системе навигации тут нетрудно потеряться, однако, программа сканирующая помещение не даст заблудиться даже если очень захочется, или если свет тут и вовсе отключат, а людей прибавится в несколько раз. Неловкие движения, складывающиеся в танец смотрятся даже комично, и Маркус особенно сильно чувствует себя здесь чужеродной частью, ведь он не испытывает интереса втягивая повсеместный запах пота и духов.</p><p>Жажды в прикосновениях у него тоже не наблюдается, и остаётся только гадать что он тут делает и зачем Карл посчитал нужным его сюда отправить.</p><p>— Да не трогал я её! — убийственный рык доносится откуда-то справа и Маркус реагирует мгновенно, как и все андроиды: он оборачивается, оценивая ситуацию. </p><p>Высокий, в сравнении со среднестатистическими параметрами, мужчина и другой — на пару пальцев ниже, и явно не только злее, но и опытнее, застыли для него в шаге до драки. Кулак с чуть выставленным вперёд средним пальцев летит прямо в лицо, отличающееся бледным шрамом на переносице и выступающими клыками. Беглый анализ происходящего выявляет и причину ссоры — девушку, что тянет высокого за рукав, пытаясь оттащить и не дать потасовке случится.</p><p>Гипотетически, разумеется, нельзя не признать того, что повод мог быть, но едва ли он был бы достаточно веским, раз девушка пытается защитить явно озлобленного и уставшего мужчину — у него круги под глазами, и, в довесок ко всему мозоли на подушечках пальцев такие, что быстро выдают любителя возится с ручным трудом, что весьма большая редкость в их веке.</p><p>Перехватить кулак не составляет никакого труда и Маркус замечает спокойно, почти доброжелательно:</p><p>— Простите, но мне кажется, что это не то место, где стоит подобным образом выяснять отношения, — от ровного тона задиру передёргивает.</p><p>— Это не твоё собачье дело! — жёсткое напоминание о том, что Маркус — андроид должно было бы его образумить, но он ведь и без этого не забывает ни кем является, ни почему тут. Система подбрасывает напоминание о том, что у него недостаёт диода, и едва ли этот мужчина в таком освещении способен понять кто перед ним — человеческое существо или дитя «Cyberlife», а это значит, что тот имел в виду в принципе постороннее вмешательство. — Ещё раз варежку раззявишь и я вызову копов!</p><p>— Они уже здесь, — злой, но приятный голос не состоявшегося потерпевшего заставляет человека перед ним вздрогнуть — Маркус фиксирует это по кулаку и разжимает пальцы, полагая, что данная потасовка не будет иметь продолжения, особенно, когда мужчина со шрамом показывает самый настоящий значок.</p><p>Охрана вмешивается спустя какую-то пару мгновений, и Маркус полагает, что лучшим выходом для него будет сменить клуб или выбрать ещё раз, бросив кубики и направиться в другое заведение, чтобы Карл гордился его исполнительностью.</p><p>Свод правил гражданской позиции напоминает: стоит дать разобраться в произошедшем полиции, но так как один из них уже на месте и был непосредственным участником, то заложенную программу можно с лёгкостью проигнорировать, и, прошагав к выходу из клуба снова замереть, составляя списки и сводки и выбрасывая случайные номера на поиск следующего места, куда можно прийти до того, как отведённая на это задание ночь подойдёт к концу.</p><p>— Хэй! — окрик сзади заставляет вздрогнуть так, что система фиксирует это как «непроизвольный спазм», обернуться стремительно, вглядываясь в разрезаемую фонарями темноту. Источник голоса — тот самый мужчина со шрамом — находится довольно быстро, ведь он довольно приметный. — Подожди!</p><p>— От меня нужны показания? — на вежливый вопрос незнакомец смаргивает, смотрит удивлённо и поднимает брови, пару секунд недоумевая, прежде, чем отзывается:</p><p>— С тем придурком? Не, он зассал, стоило узнать, что я коп, — презрительное фырканье вызывает непроизвольную реакцию, и Маркус и сам не может понять какая из частей его системы только что выдала улыбку. </p><p>Невозможную, запретную, ту, что выманить может только Карл, безупречно играя на особенностях его системы, да и то не всегда. А тут попадание с первого раза? Вот так, наобум, пальцем в небо, и всё же сто из ста?</p><p>Стоит подумать об этом несколько позже, прокручивая записи в голове, когда Карл будет спать или пока сам Маркус снова окажется занят уборкой в доме. Странно, что такие реакции вообще у него появляются, но перебирать все активные процессы прямо сейчас заняло бы слишком много времени и не прошло бы незамеченным для собеседника, поэтому остаётся только кивнуть, соглашаясь:</p><p>— Это способно отпугнуть.</p><p>Доставшийся внимательный взгляд вызывает внутри напряжение — на один из процессов падает нагрузка равная всей системе, но личных параметров RK200 достаточно для того, чтобы у данной проблемы не было никаких визуально заметных последствий.</p><p>— И тебя? — вопрос звучит со странной интонацией, и, пожалуй, Маркус склонен распознать в ней любопытство больше, чем настороженность, хотя и последней тут тоже хватает.</p><p>— Нет, — опять слабая улыбка уголками губ — да что с ним такое? Это, очевидно, из-за слишком тяжёлого процесса, который у него нет шансов завершить, потому как найти-то все ветки задач не сложно, а вот отключить их все и последующие группы связей не так-то просто, особенно если пытаться сделать это без ущерба для разговора и прочих составляющих. — Это ведь не я пытался вас ударить.</p><p>— Да, ты как рыцарь спас мою мордашку, — соглашается мужчина и шарится по карманам, в поисках пачки сигарет. Один из стиков покидает тонкую коробочку и остаётся между губ, заставляя совершить абсолютно бесконтрольное движение.</p><p>Незнакомец смотрит на протянутый огонёк зажигалки пару секунд, хмурится, прежде чем кивнуть, и, закуривая, добавить:</p><p>— И мы с ней тебе благодарны, — пальцы явно приевшимся жестом потирают поперечный шрам на переносице, когда мужчина добавляет, — меня зовут Гэвин, кстати.</p><p>— Очень приятно, Маркус, — яркие глаза вглядываются в лицо несколько мгновений так, что в голове мелькает мысль об истинной сущности человека, неторопливо затягивающегося ретро-сигаретами, которые сейчас даже достать бывает не просто. И всё-таки он сам распознаёт каждую до последней из предоставленных реакций — стандартных человеческих, а не андроидских. </p><p>Долгому молчанию должно быть разумное объяснение, и он получает его, сам не ожидая услышать нечто подобное:</p><p>— Знаешь что, Маркус? Я очень хочу поинтересоваться твоими планами на конец сегодняшнего вечера, но ещё больше мне хочется завалиться в бар и выпить. Ты как с этим?</p><p>— Да, — согласие даётся с секундной заминкой, требующейся для проверки резервуара установленного ради качественной имитации поглощения пищи. </p><p>Карл не любит есть один, и поначалу Маркусу приходилось ужинать с ним, пока его навыки вести беседу не подвергли тотальной доработке и стало можно обходится и без этого, отвлекая художника от самого факта, что он сам только сидит рядом с ножом и вилкой, но в процессе поглощения пищи совсем не участвует.</p><p>— Тогда идём, — яркая ухмылка снова появляется на губах и вызывает системную реакцию на ответ. </p><p>Маркус отлично знает, что у него западают некоторые лицевые паттерны и мимика в своё время пострадала в ущерб начинке, но сейчас ему особенно сильно хочется это скрыть даже от самого себя.</p><p>Рука тянет его за собой куда-то вниз по улице, где расположилась целая сеть баров, открытых в такое время, и это несколько странно, но Маркус не протестует.</p><p>Они шагают рядом, и чужая ладонь не соскальзывает с его руки, в чём андроид склонен видеть особое расположение со стороны Гэвина, который безо всякого стеснения задаёт столько вопросов, что Маркус поначалу даже теряется. Врать ему не приходится — система умело выкручивается, так что на вопрос «с кем живёшь» он отвечает «с отцом», и это даже почти что не враньё.</p><p>Верней всего было бы признаться в том, что он — андроид, ведь судя по отношению полицейского тот не сумел в нём распознать представителя отличного от своего вида, но улыбка, которая постоянно застревает из-за несовершенства софта почему-то упорно продолжает появляться у него на губах в ответ на задорный взгляд и клыкастый оскал со стороны человека. В нём словно что-то есть, нечто особенное, и Маркус анализирует всю получаемую информацию в тщетной надежде понять почему всё происходит так и на какие именно центры влияет человек.</p><p>— Пришли, — дверь небольшого полуподвального помещения распахивается, гостеприимно пропуская новоприбывших. Так странно, что Гэвин даёт ему пройти перед собой — за время службы Маркус привык, что именно он заходит самый последний, если, конечно, не сопровождает Карла.</p><p>— Здесь не слишком много людей? — аккуратный вопрос заставляет Гэвина обвести помещение взглядом и нахмурится — в такой час тут и впрямь битком, так что придётся ждать просто для того, чтобы найти куда сесть.</p><p>— А, дьявол, — фырканье мужчина сопровождается настолько раздражённым видом, что становится очевидно — он рассчитывал на компанию для выпивки, а не на то, чтобы отыскивать какой бар в округе посвободнее.</p><p>У Маркуса не занимает даже трёх минут, чтобы заключить уверенно, исходя из статистики, посылаемой андроидами из обслуживания в сеть: на этой улице только один более-менее свободен, но его официант крайне не рекомендует туда сегодня приходить ввиду агрессивной публики, скопившейся после матча по соккеру.</p><p>— Ладно, ко мне, ты, конечно, идти побоишься, — из-за слов детектива Маркус прерывается на мгновение, «оттаивая» и хмурясь привычно.</p><p>— Нет, — отзывается он спокойно. Если сравнивать его физические данные и мужчины перед ним, то он сильнее, хотя опыта в драках у Маркуса и нет, но вложенные программы подразумевают что он станет исполнять обязанности не только помощника и телохранителя, так что при необходимости дать отпор будет не трудно.</p><p>Гэвин вскидывает брови на мгновение, и Маркус поясняет собственное бесстрашие так, как, по его мнению, это бы сделал человек:</p><p>— Во-первых ты коп, а во-вторых я могу тебе навалять, — от последнего слова внутри всё напрягается странно: оно не относится к привычной лексике, которую он употребляет в общении с Карлом. Такое, скорее пойдёт самому Гэвину, но в разговоре с ним оно более чем уместно.</p><p>Система вычисления общественных отношений подтверждает подобный подход и стрелочкой даёт понять — симпатия совершенно незнакомого мужчины к нему только что поднялась. </p><p>— Ну, втащить ты мне вряд ли сумеешь, — лениво замечает тот, и усмехается, — но вот про копа это правда, да. Хотя, случись что — разве ты найдёшь мой участок?</p><p>— Центральный, — тут же, без тени раздумий отвечает Маркус, пробивая лицо человека перед ним по открытой системе сайта с полицейскими, прежде, чем до него доходит очевидное — люди так быстро не могут, да и им нужен, например, телефон для подобных манипуляций. </p><p>Настороженность в ярких глазах даёт понять, что он прокололся, но система работает на опережение, позволяя находиться несколько дольше в компании человека, рядом с которым улыбаться Маркусу не составляет никакого труда:</p><p>— На значке надпись — я успел разглядеть.</p><p>— Ну да, ну да, — недоверчивое хмыканье даёт повод подумать, что Гэвин откажется от любых планов, но тот только усмехается, ловя ближайшее такси и снова перехватывает Маркуса за ладонь.</p><p>«Нравлюсь ли я тебе?» — вот вопрос, что система задаёт программе социальных отношений, но человек им совсем не знаком и выявить на базисе полученной информации немного больше параметров не представляется возможным.</p><p>Это мучительно, просто потому что внутри есть желание улыбнуться, заглянув в глаза, но какой скрипт ответит на подобный запрос? Что это за часть его программы, которая активизируется конкретно данной улыбкой? Или же Маркус сам является участником странных отношений, в которых какая-то собственная часть отправляет внутренний запрос на потребность нравится в ответ?</p><p>Всё так сложно и так запутанно, и легче не становится — заднее сидение слишком маленькое и они сидят вплотную друг к другу, пока беспилотный автомобиль мчится по трассе, доставляя их в один из наименее благополучных районов Детройта.</p><p>— Это мой дом, — Гэвин кивает на не самого радужного вида здание, но Маркус вполне может предположить по какой причине из всех полицейский выбрал именно этот.</p><p>— Наверняка, прежде чем ты там поселился? это был какой-нибудь притон, да? — он уточняет свою догадку и получает похлопывание указательного пальца по месту, где всего сутки назад красовался диод.</p><p>Знает ли об этом Гэвин, или же это просто расхожий для него жест? В зелёных глазах нет отвращения, свойственной людям, осознающим, что перед ними не человек, и тот фыркает:</p><p>— Какой умный. Умный, красивый, женатый? — От последнего слова, в котором появляется сомнение, Маркуса пробирает так же, как и от утверждения, что его находят физически привлекательным.</p><p>— Нет, — он качает головой, и замечает, как смягчается взгляд собеседника из-за таких слов. Не только он переживает, судя по всему, хотя этот человек контролирует себя лучше прочих. </p><p>— Как так? — подначивание звучит странно, словно Маркуса пытаются проверить на вшивость или вывести на чистую воду. Это не недоверие, просто игра несколько пьяного мужчины, который, отворив дверь, опять ждёт, пока Маркус зайдёт в подъезд и вызовет лифт. — Ты что, гей?</p><p>От вопроса Маркус несколько в ступоре смотрит в зелёные глаза и смаргивает, пытаясь восстановить логику, и, лишь после того как до него доходит почему его об этом спрашивают, он слабо улыбается в ответ:</p><p>— Для меня нет разницы в том кто какого пола, если ты пытаешься узнать мои предпочтения. И ты мне нравишься,- добавляет Маркус, едва створки лифта захлопываются за спиной с привычным звуком, и тот трогается с места.</p><p>Пауза повисает слишком долгой — они успевают прибыть чуть ли не на самый верх, когда Гэвин, наконец, отмирает, и напрягшийся андроид слышит в ответ:</p><p>— Мне казалось, мой интерес не настолько очевиден.</p><p>— Просто я очень внимателен, — соглашается Маркус, и они вышагивают в полутёмный коридор — в нём не горит лампочка, и свет тут только с нижнего этажа, но и в этом полумраке яркие глаза блестят весьма маняще.</p><p>— Тогда ты мог заметить, что я уверен в том, что смогу тебя принудить. И всё равно ты здесь.</p><p>Этот вызов снова заставляет губы сложиться в улыбку — мягкую, насколько может судить сам андроид, и изумляется — после таких слов Гэвин так спокойно поворачивается к нему спиной и принимается возиться с ключом, будто и не сказал ничего этакого. Это доверие или проверка? Как часто люди вообще поступают так?</p><p>Без разницы — Маркус не боится, а вот самому полицейскому стоит быть внимательней вот что он думает по данному вопросу.</p><p>— Не сможешь, — в ответ на уверенное замечание на запястье резко смыкается сильная хватка и они оказываются в тёмном коридоре, слишком узком для двоих, когда человек пытается вывернуть его так, чтобы заломить руку за спину.</p><p>Расчёт движений совпадает с тем, как стоит шевелиться обычному человеку, который и впрямь в состоянии выбраться из цепкого захвата — запястье проворачивается, и Маркус стряхивает сильную руку, переходя в контратаку. Он не бьёт, хотя система советует лучший способ для того, чтобы новых ударов не последовало. Вот только сложившемуся в голове плану и не оформившемуся толком желанию это точно помешает, так что Маркус перехватывает чужие запястья и вдавливает всем своим корпусом мужчину в одну из стен? заводя ладони над головой.</p><p>Расстояние между ними так мало, что псевдокожа передаёт ощущения от чужой ткани, от жара кожи и сбившегося дыхания на своём лице. Гэвин ниже, и это сейчас не должно играть никакой роли, но всё-таки становится важным моментом, ведь Маркус, в чьей голове сотни фильмов, позволяет одной из самых мелких утилит захватить контроль над разумом, и наклоняется так, что почти соприкасается губами с чужими, но замирает за дюйм до касания и заглядывает в яркие глаза.</p><p>Может быть он всё понял неправильно и сейчас Гэвин плюнет ему в лицо, отвернётся или попытается вырваться и он уступит, полагая, что достаточно всего сделал за сегодня. Дома можно будет перебирать воспоминания вместе с реакциями каждой программы и выяснить по процессам что же всё-таки толкало его весь сегодняшний вечер навстречу этому человеку. И понять, конечно, с каким из дополнений надо учиться работать, чтобы выдавать нормальные улыбки каждый раз, когда того требует ситуация, а не когда внутри напряжение тока растёт обещая перемкнуть важные центры работы.</p><p>Ничего из перечисленного не происходит — обжигающие и жадные губы встречаются с его до сладкого стона, разнёсшегося по комнатам, а тело прогибается так, что они соприкасаются друг с другом ещё сильнее. </p><p>Маркус знает всё своё оборудование, но до этого момента у него время от времени возникали вопросы — зачем его оснастили всем необходимым для секса, если единственная имеющаяся актуальная задача помогать Карлу по дому и исполнять роль отличного домашнего помощника. Сейчас таких вопросов у него не стоит — излишнее напряжение устремляется в пах, приводя оборудование в полную готовность, и когда Гэвин ладонью накрывает его член, он совершенно потерян.</p><p>— Идём, — тихий шёпот вынуждает отстраниться от человека, но лишь за тем, чтобы скользнуть ладонями по его телу, терпеливо изучая. В том такого умения нет, только порывистые движения, стягивающие с него футболку и расстёгивающие штаны.</p><p>— Подожди, — бормотание получается непривычно мягким, и Маркус даже сам не уверен в том, должен ли его голос сейчас так звучать.</p><p>Гэвин совсем не слушает, тянет за собой в комнату и падает на диван, стаскивая собственные штаны с трусами. У него забавные носки с уточками, и от этого открытия Маркус мягко улыбается, заинтересованно разглядывая их, и медленно двигаясь ладонями вверх.</p><p>— Хах, — выдох хлыстом рассекает воздух, стоит только синтетическим подушечкам скользнуть по чувствительной поверхности внутренней стороны бедра.</p><p>Все показатели, которые медицинская программа контроля считывает, подскакивают, при этом, каким-то образом оставаясь в норме. Нужно попробовать ещё раз, и Маркус аккуратно поглаживает нежную кожу, придвигаясь ближе и совсем забывая о цветных носках, изучает то, как внезапно подбрасывает Гэвина на кровати.</p><p>Тот бесстыдно раздвигает ноги шире, давая доступ ладоням и смотрит так призывно, что внутри какой-то из элементов обрывается. Блок питания, наверное, хотя не понятно как Маркус вообще продолжает функционировать. Видимо у RK200 есть независимый источник, который смотрит зелёными глазами и рывком притягивает к себе, стоит только рукам пройтись ещё раз по нежной коже бёдер.</p><p>— Если ты не перестанешь я кончу и обломаю тебе вечер, — честное признание опаляет щёки алым, но Маркус держит себя в руках.</p><p>— Я не против, — признаётся он, возвращая ладони на бёдра, — ты позволишь мне?</p><p>— Чёрт, — шипение обволакивающими пузыриками ощущается псевдокожей так, будто это часть тактильной информации, — но я не...</p><p>Слова обрываются стоном, стоит только ещё раз приласкать нежную кожу медленными и аккуратными движениями.</p><p>— Я бы хотел, — начинает Маркус осторожно, не зная как верней всего сформулировать свои желания, чтобы его поняли верно, — встретится ещё раз. И больше, чтобы узнать о тебе всё.</p><p>— Окей, — бормотание, совсем глухое звучит сразу, едва тело под пальцами перестаёт выгибаться из-за медленных поглаживаний в промежутке между движением к краю бедра и тем, как ладонь уверенно ложится на член, — будем встречаться, только не переставай...</p><p>— Ни за что, — эта улыбка получается нежной до остервенения — такие имеют свойство пугать людей, но полицейскому под его руками то ли наплевать, то ли так хорошо, что это вообще не имеет значения, ведь он только выстанывает молебное «Маркус», и разводит ноги шире.</p><p>Всего лишь накрыть губами головку и не более того — вот и всё, что нужно, чтобы довести Гэвина до края и почувствовать как резервуар наполняется человеческим семенем, которое можно будет запасти до момента из следующей встречи, чтобы не переставать ощущать чужой вкус.</p><p>Пальцы сильно сжимают пряди и Гэвин цепляется за него так, словно андроид — его последняя опора до тех самых пор, пока не утихает на диване, расслабленный и сонный из-за выпивки и положительных ощущений.</p><p>Маркус ложится рядом, обнимая уже задремавшего человека и думает только о том, что нужно бы вернуться к Карлу, но у него ещё есть несколько часов. Пара часов, а после он купит краску, приедет домой и приготовит завтрак во второй раз, ведь первый он оставит в квартире у Гэвина, в знак заботы о собственном скором возвращении.</p><p>От мысли об этом на губах опять появляется улыбка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>